The Life I Call Hell
by BlueJay8083
Summary: Abused at home, tormented at school, Max hates her life. To top that off, her best-friend abandoned her, she wants it all to be over. The only thing pulling her back is, her desire to stay strong. She doesn't want to give her abuser the satisfaction of having broken her. But how long can she deal with it? Will she see the light at the end of the tunnel or give up trying?
1. Chapter 1

_"But mommy! I want cookies!" I yelled out to mommy._

 _She laughed and shook her head, "Baby you have to eat breakfast first! Daddy said if you eat your breakfast he was going to bring you chocolate chip cookies. But remember, first you have to eat your breakfast. How about this, if you listen to mommy you'll not only have 1 cookie but maybe you can have 3. How's that sound?"_

 _"Yeah! Can Fang come over? He also likes cookies." I asked mommy. I only asked her because I knew didn't like cookies and he would give them to me._

 _''Hm...maybe. Go change out of your PJ's and I'll call Fangs mom. Okay?" She responded. I smiled happily and ran to my room._

I blinked and shut my eyes while shaking my head, trying to get rid of that memory. I continued to slice through the onions while wondering why-or how- I thought about it. That memory only made my day even worse. It already begun bad when Jeb kicked and punched me in the stomach while trying to wake me up. Fantastic way to wake up huh?. He told me(more like screamed)that if I didn't have breakfast done I would get it even worse today. I gulped, fearing what ideas he had in mind.

I put the onions on the pan while cooking the rest of the recipe. I learned to cook (thankfully) at an early age. My mom showed me how to cook incase something bad ever happened. How right she was...

I poured Jeb's favorite juice on a glass and put it on the table. Just as I was turning my attention back to the food the phone rang. I hesitantly grabbed the phone and put it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke to the person on the other line.

"Max? Honey its Anne! How are you dear? Oh dear lord I've missed you-" I decided on cutting her off because I really didn't have any energy to make conversation today, and besides that point, Jeb would kill me if he had found out that I was speaking to someone.

''Uh-huh um, can you please call a bit later? I don't mean to sound rude, but I am extremely busy."

"Oh, o-of course I'm very sorry to disturb anything. Though I was just wondering, is Jeb there?" She questioned as I tried stirring the food with one hand while trying to not get burned.

"I-I'm sorry he's not here at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. It was nice talking to you, goodbye." I hung up. I sighed, I really, extremely missed Anne. But I couldn't get distracted. I smelled something burning and realized it was the food. I swore and quickly put the rest of the meat in and covered it back up again. Thankfully this food was a quick and easy preparation so I didn't have long to worry. That being said, I quickly headed upstairs to try and change out of my ragged clothes and put on some semi-decent ones.

One I finished, I quickly headed downstairs and saw that the food was already finished and was fully cooked. I turned the stove off and took out a plate to serve Jeb. I wasn't allowed to eat while Jeb was around so I saved a small portion for me. Better something than nothing, I thought. While I was serving everything, I heard a car pull in our driveway. I let out a shaky breath and wiped my hands. I put the hot food on the table and went upstairs as quickly as I could. I didn't want to know if Jeb was drunk or anything because when he was, it was worse. I closed and locked the door and slid down. I heard the downstairs door open and slam shut.

"MAXIMUM!" A voice yelled from downstairs. I gulped and shut my eyes I let out a deep sigh and hesitantly opened the door. I closed the door trying to buy time and slowly walked downstairs. I saw Jeb sitting in the seat at the table and mentally gagged at the way he was shoving the food in his mouth. I cleared my throat trying to indicate that I was present.

His head snapped to me and stood up, I gulped and looked down. "Who called?" He asked.

"U-um, Anne c-called to ask I-if you were h-here. But I t-told her you w-weren't." I responded shakily. He looked at me while narrowing his eyes.

"Did you tell her anything?'' He asked while raising his hand slowly.

My eyes widened, "No! I didn't s-say anything."

"LIAR!" He yelled. And his hand came its way to my face. _Slap_. The impact hit me so hard that I fell backwards and onto the floor. He took the chance to kick me in the ribs while yelling at me.

"You're a lying! Why don't you ever listen! Why couldn't you have died instead of your mom?! Dumb brat!" He exclaimed as he continued kicking me. I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out loud. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking me, even though he already did. He continued doing this for a long period of time and I couldn't keep in a scream no longer in when his feet came to my already broken rib.

"No! S-Stop Please! Please no more!" I yelled out, crying in agony.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled while he kept on kicking me. Finally I couldn't take the pain anymore, so I shut my eyes.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but hissed it pain when I felt my ribs. I checked the digital clock that was on the counter and it read,

 _12:58am_

I realized I was at the same spot Jeb left me in the morning, I was shocked at how long I'd been unconscious. I grabbed steadily on a chair and tried to pull myself up. I bit my tongue to stop the scream that threated to escape. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to hoist myself up. Finally I succeeded and I felt blood in my mouth from biting so hard. My tongue began to swell and I tried to hold my ribs together since I felt as if I let go of my ribs they would come crashing down. I let out a steady breath and made my way towards the stairs. I whimpered from the pain and stopped for a second to steady myself. After a few moments I started walking again. I looked up towards the stairs and my eyes widened to see that I had to climb up all of them. With a shaky breath, I put my first foot on the stairs and grabbed onto the railing while pulling myself up.

The first stair wasn't as bad, but I dreaded how I would feel once I reached the top.

 _You can do this Max._ I told myself. I continued going up the stairs and groaned each time I moved too fast. Finally reaching upstairs I cried out in pain and relief, mixed together. I reached my room and opened the door, I walked towards my bed. I bent down and took a sharp intake of breath when my ribs seemed to break even more. I quickly reached under the bed and took out the first aid kit. When Jeb started abusing me, the first thing I had to go buy was a first aid kit. I lifted up my shirt and gasped at the huge bruise that already seemed to have formed. I dabbed some alcohol and flinched at the burning sensation it caused. I put a towel in my mouth and began dabbing it again. I bit down extremely hard on the towel and continued cleaning the wound. Once I was finished my face was all sweaty from the pain my stomach that was inflicting me and how hard I was screaming. I wrapped the gauze around my torso about 3 times since it was extremely soft and it felt great against my bruised stomach. I threw the towel on the floor and hid the Aid Kit under the bed again. I set my alarm clock to 5:30am since I had to cook Jeb breakfast and get myself ready, plus at the rate I would be moving because of my wound? Throw in 20 minutes at least? Yeah...maybe I should set it at 5:00am. I dropped myself on the bed, trying to ignore the stinging it caused and dosed off.

* * *

 **"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young, and beautiful?"**

 **Hi! So as you all had seen, 'My Messed Up Life' isn't up any more. That's because, I erased it. And don't hate me, but I had seen very much mistakes when re-reading the chapters and some things didn't support the plot that much. I'm proud of this chapter and tried to edit it, as good as I could. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Opinions?**

 **Peace**

 **-Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's Pov**

Beep...Beep..

As quickly as I could, I shut the alarm clock trying not to wake Jeb up. I bit my lip while sitting up, today the bruise on my stomach would be extremely swollen which means, I'd be limping all day long. I grabbed the headboard as I got up of bed. I headed towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw, since yesterday's beating on my stomach, I forgot all about the slap mark he left on me, I also saw that I had a black eye and a cut lip. I clenched my jaw. I took out the concealer from the cabinet and applied it all over my face. I rubbed it all over my face as I tried to make it blend through my skin color. Once I was satisfied how I looked, I put it away and began brushing my teeth. I had to hurry up since I still had to cook Jeb's breakfast and change into my baggy clothes. Yes, baggy. Since I don't want anyone to see my bruises, I hide them as best as I can. I cant use up all of the concealer so baggy clothes help a lot.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes and changed as fast as I could, trying to not bruise up my stomach anymore then it already was. I looked at the gauze and decided it was ok, I didn't have to change it right now, but maybe when I come home. Once I finished I grabbed my stuff and _slowly_ walked downstairs for two reasons, 1. My bruises duh? and 2. I was extremely anxious on knowing if Jeb was downstairs. If he is, I'm screwed since I don't have his food ready. As suspenseful as it seemed I turned the corner and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding once I saw he wasn't downstairs...yet. That being said, I took out the eggs, bacon, bagels, and sausages. I decided on cooking the eggs with the bacon at once, and on a different pan the sausages. Since I didn't want to run out of time, I decided to heat the bagels inside the microwave. Bastards gonna eat what he gets.

I stirred the eggs once they started sizzling and turned the bacon around so the other side could get fully cooked. Same goes for the sausages. As the microwave was about to hit 0, I opened it, trying to make the least amount of noise. I served Jeb his orange juice and put it on the table. I realized the eggs, bacon, and sausage were all ready and put them on a plate. I put his bagels on another plate and put that also on the table. As I was doing this, I heard footsteps slamming against the floor. I tensed up and stood still.

"Move." He commanded once he was in back of me. I tried to do so, but it was as if my feet were frozen.

"Did you not hear me!? Move bitch!" He yelled and shoved me to the floor. I gasped in pain when my ribs once again moved. I took a steady breath as I tried to stand up. I cringed in pain when I felt as though my ribs were about to collapse at any second. I stood still as I waited for him to give me my daily talk.

"You know the rules," He spoke as he chewed his food, "No talking to people, No making friends. Who would even want to be your friend? You worthless piece of trash. Don't you _dare_ let anyone see your bruises and if they ask, tell them you fell down." At that I was confused. Didn't he tell me _not_ to talk to anyone.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked. I nodded. He seemed to not have seen be because he stood up and slapped me. My head whipped to the other side and I held my cheek.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He yelled.

"Y-yes s-sir." I replied.

"Now go, you worthless piece of shit." At that, he pushed me towards the door. Thankfully I had all my stuff that I needed, but it still sent a whole new round of pain towards my ribs. He slammed the door shut and I began walking...or limping towards the bus stop.

* * *

Once reaching the bus stop, I noticed the bus was already pulling up. I waited as the people filed inside and once everyone had done so, I headed inside also. As I passed a seat, I realized Fang and Lissa were talking to each other. Lissa once seeing me smirked. She had known the type of relationship me and Fang had. Or used to have. That was until the popularity over threw Fang as my bestfriend. He looked at me blankly and rolled his eyes as he continued back to his conversation he was having. I gulped and ignored the slight pang I felt in my heart. I realized that there was an open seat and headed for it. I sat in it and looked up the window. I took out the book I was reading and tried to tune out everyone else as we headed towards hel-I mean school.

* * *

Finally arriving, I went to my first class.

Social Studies.

Thankfully I was really good at social studies and always sat in the back where I didn't stand out. Mr.P greeted me and I nodded. He didn't take it personally every time I didn't reply back. He grew accustomed to me not speaking which helped me a lot. If someone else tried talking to me or asking why I didn't talk, he stirred them away from me and sent me a wink towards my reaction. I smiled back, thankful for what he does. I headed towards the back and sat in my regular seat. I took out all my supplies that I needed, along with the textbook that seemed to weigh a million pounds. I began doodling on one side and everyone started coming inside. I ignored the usual glare I got from the girls and the lustful stares from the boys which I always get confused on. I mean, I'm not pretty at _all._ So WTF? Like really, give it a rest guys, don't think you would want to date an abused girl. Not that Jeb would even let me, if he ever found out I _did_ date. Off with my head.

Once everyone was ready, as if on cue the bell rang. Mr.P headed towards the front of the class. And began speaking,

"Good morning everyone. Today I want you all to meet a new student we have gotten. Iggy? Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. I, confused tried to find the new kid. I realized the kid was sitting right _next_ to me. He stood up and headed towards the front.

"I'm Iggy, yeah I know weird name. Anyway, I came from Washington and I like making bombs. That's it." At that, he headed back towards his seat, right next to me. I wanted to tell him he isn't the only person with a strange name. I mean, theirs Fang, and Maximum. Welcome to the club kid! I sighed deeply. I had a huge headache and all I wanted was to get a good nights sleep tonight. That's probably not gonna happen, I don't even have the slightest clue what Jeb has in mind for today. I bit my lip trying to shut out the fearful ideas he might have in store for me.

"Alright class, today we will be working on a group project. I have already picked groups. If I hear any complaining I would like you to exit the room. And if anyone has a problem with the group, then I guess you can do this project alone, which I advise you is not a good idea. Its a very difficult project and I assure you, you will need all the help you can get." Mr.P spoke.

I bit my lip when he mentioned group work. That means that we would have to go to other peoples house and coming home late. Which Jeb will not like. I thought about the partners I would get. Hopefully I get J.J, I mean, she and I don't talk, barely actually, but she seems pretty cool and chill about me. She knows I'm not comfortable with speaking, which in some ways are true. I don't speak in front of people, but around Jeb if he asks me something, I need to respond. Its not a want to, its a have to. I made the mistake on not responding once, and lets just say I couldn't walk for about a week.

"On that I will hand you each any everyone of you a sheet of your group and I want you all to get together, and speak to where you're going to meet. I suggest on certain days you meet at different houses, so on the day of representing the project, you're all used to moving it and another reason is because I want each and every group member to edit somethings on it. If you have ideas, speak with your group and then do it. But I want you all to participate. Now after reading the sheet get with your group and then I'll tell you what the project is about. Iggy, I had received news of you beforehand so you are paired up. Alright, Go." As Mr.P spoke, he was handing out the sheets so now everyone had one. I looked down, dreading who I would be partnered up with. I searched for my name and finally found it.

 _Maximum, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang._

My eyes widened. Fang? I was going to be paired up with _Fang!_? No, No, No. I cant. I c-cant! I motioned Mr.P to come to me and he nodded. One he was infront of me I wrote on a loose piece of paper.

 _Can I go to the bathroom?_

He nodded and I sprinted out, trying to make it to the bathroom before my panic attack was full on motion.

* * *

 **"Hello, its me"**

 **Chapter 2...whoopee! Anyway, sorry for the short chapters, its gives me more time to edit. Hopefully you liked this chapter. I swear I try to edit so everything makes sense! So I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Bye**

 **Peace**

 **...Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's Pov**

I opened the bathroom door and slammed it shut. I locked it from inside and ran to stall. I locked that also and fell to the ground on my knees. I cant work with Fang. H-He no. I cant. Jeb isn't going to like it. He wont like it. He wont like it, He wont like it! He's going to hurt me even more. He-He..Breath Max...Breath. I shut my eyes as hard as I could and put my hands over my head while shaking my head. No,No. It cant! He wont like it. _Breath..._ 1...2..3..4...

Maybe Mr.P will understand. But he said to not complain about the project. If we did, we'd have to work alone. Wait...Yes! I could work alone. But then I would have to talk, and if Jeb finds out. I shook my head. I had to do it, work in a group I mean. No matter what happened, I guess...I'd have to deal with it. I stood up and dusted my pants. I gulped and unlocked the stall. I exited and headed towards the sink to wash my face, trying to get rid of the puffy red eyes. I blew my nose with the paper towel that doesn't even feel like a paper towel, it feels more of rough sand smashed together. Once I was finished, I checked in the mirror and was horrified to see the concealer had washed off. Quickly as I could I took out the small bottle from the mini bag I always carry around. I quickly applied it to both of my cheeks and gave out a sigh of relief when it was well covered up. You could tell it was makeup but only if you look real close.

That said, I quickly put away all of my sutff away and exited the bathroom, I headed towards class and opened the door. Everyone was amongst their groups and already talking.

"Are you alright Max?" a voice came from the side. I turned and noticed it was Mr.P, I nodded and pointed indicating if I should go to my group.

He gave a confused look at first but soon got it,"Yes, go find your group. I believe that they are in the back of the classroom waiting for you." I nodded and headed towards where he pointed at. As I neared, I saw three figures. One was a girl with mocha skin and poofy hair. I noticed Iggy was their and...Fang. I took a sharp breath of air and finally reached them. I noticed the girl was talking very fast amongst the group, I almost laughed at the bewildered expression Iggy and _he_ had. The girl seemed to notice I had arrived because she turned to me and squealed. I cringed at how loud she was but of _course_ didn't say anything. She crushed me into a huge bear hug and I almost cried out in pain it was causing my ribs. I bit my lip and shut my eyes and awkwardly hugged back. What was this, a family reunion?

After she pulled back she spoke, "OMG you must me Max! We've been waiting forEVER but that's ok. I found out a lot about Iggy and Fang. Those are strange names, but why am I talking? My names Nudge! Can you believe it?! It reminds me of fudge! Ooo do you like fudge? I love fudge! Especially with Ice-cream. Oooh I haven't had ice-cream in a long time. I usually buy it at the mini frozen yogurt store. Wait but that's not ice-cream is it? Oh god I've been tricked, well whatever I guess frozen yogurt is-"

"Nudge!" Iggy exclaimed. I must have had the same bewildered expression because Iggy started laughing.

"You tortured us with this device for about 20 minutes. It was _much_ worse." Iggy said. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"So...You're Max eh?" he asked. I nodded while looking out.

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't talk much do you?" he questioned. Again, I nodded. From the corner of my eye I noticed Fang give a confused and get this...concerned expression, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Ok...um..so where should we meet first?" Iggy spoke. I took out my notebook and wrote,

 _Can we not meet at my house? Its...its a mess._

Iggy read it and nodded, "We can go to you're place last. Where are we gonna meet first?" I tried to hide the terrified expression of them coming to my house. My house...or Hell. Is not somewhere you would wish to live. From the minute you step inside, you could smell the distinct aroma of alcohol and there are bottles of tequila and whisky on the floor. I guess I have a lot of cleaning to do before they come.

No one was speaking. Fang had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, Nudge was looking around the room and Iggy was just waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, than I guess we can meet at my place first, then Nudge's, Fang, and then Max's." Iggy spoke. Nudge squealed and Fang shrugged his shoulders in a way saying _I don't care._ "Ok well, here's my address. I'm not sure if we have to meet tomorrow or today. Why don't you all write your address on my paper too so we already have it when its your turn."

Everyone nodded and scribbled down their address, including me.

"Alright class, are you all ready?" Mr.P spoke breaking the chattering. Everyone replied with a yes.

"Alright, the project involves creating 2 different posters indicating the way the system of government is. I want all of you working on one poster to inform us about the democratic group and republican group. I want you all to compare and contrast each groups, and after you're done with that, I want you to search up 10 different presidents that were republican and democratic and give me 3 details on each president indicating why they are put in that group." Mr.P said. Everyone groaned and sighed at the amount of time we might have to work on this.

Mr.P laughed, "I told you, you would need your group to work on this project. Now, as you can all see I put a specific number of people in your group, which is four. I suggest 2 people work on one poster, while the other 2 work on the other poster." Mr.P finished. My eyes widened, please don't let me work with Fang, please, please, please! "The bells' gonna ring any minute now, please pack your stuff. Oh and I would also like you guys to start working today. The projects gonna be due in...hmm..I'll give you 4 weeks. I understand the project may be a difficult, but if you guys try your best and work your hardest I know you can do it."

Some people snickered, probably at the cheesy speech he had last said. At least I think it was that since Mr.P's cheeks tinted red. He cleared his throat and shook his head while heading towards his desk. I put my head down on my desk and tried to manure my stomach, it was killing me and I decided to exit the room last since, I didn't want to get washed in the crowd. I closed my eyes for a second I was extremely tired, last night I couldn't sleep well, each time I turned, my ribs seemed to crush even more. Jeb sure did have energy yesterday. I could still feel the sting my cheek had from him slapping me.

"Max?" A voice spoke. I looked up and noticed Iggy was looking at me with a concerned expression. I tilted my head and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I took out my notebook and scribbled something down.

 _I'm fine_ I wrote. He still looked very skeptical. "What's class do you have next?" He questioned.

 _Math_ I wrote down. His eyes lit up, "Really? So do I. Do you want me to walk you there?" He questioned. I bit my lip, what if Jeb found out? If he found out, I would get an extremely hard beating and probably and up in the hospital again, and yes again. I have been in the hospital before, Jeb acted like a concerned father but the act was all over one I stepped foot in the house. I looked up at Iggy and realized he was still waiting. But jeb doesn't have to know and Iggy's being extremely kind though, and I cant reject his offer. I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Nudge has it too so were all walking there, come on, Mr.P let us go early since the bells broking. He just got an email about it saying it." Iggy said. I nodded, I looked at the door and noticed Fang was looking towards my way with an expression...I cant say, but it almost looked like...jealously? WTH? I looked in back of me to see if their was a girl in back of me. No...hmm, maybe she left and that who Fang was staring at. I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"No here, let me carry it." Iggy said. I almost burst out laughing, was he serious? I looked at him and saw that he had a cocky expression printed on his face, Sexist pig... I smiled and shook my head indicating that I didn't want him to. As we walked I felt an arm hook in my arm, I looked to see it was Nudge. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is Iggy bothering you again? Oh God hes so annoying. He already has all girls head over heels from him, actually from the minute that he looked at a girl they fell for him. He's new and he already thinks he own the school. Annoying!" She spoke.

"Hey! I heard that!" Iggy exclaimed from beside me. Nudge laughed and I smiled, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. If Jeb found out...no. I have to stop thinking about him for a few moments. I may be traumatized and cant speak because of him, but he cant keep controlling me like this. I tried acting tough and such, I even contacted the police once to tell them Jeb was hurting me, they arrived but Jeb convinced them saying that I was upset that he didn't buy me something I wanted and that he told me I wasn't allowed to date. And the fucking police believed him, I wouldn't call for something as stupid as that! But of course the police believed him. Right as their car had pulled out, Jeb started hitting me. And let me say that would have to be one of the most hurtful beating I had ever received, I still had scars on my back from where he poured the boiling water...So the tough act is gone.

"That's was the point!" Nudge suddenly exclaimed, it took a minute for me to understand why she said that. When i did, I had to bite my tongue from saying something.

I _almost_ laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**I, with the power invested by me by myself, allow anyone to kill me at this moment. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in about 5 months, (Though this story has only 5 reviews, I'll take it). I have been so busy, with school and I just started _another_ , school year. In the grade I have been they give so much homework, tests, and all of above. I'm going to try and update ASAP I promise. Also, I'm also sorry if the story doesn't match up with what I had recently written. I tried reading everything that I have wrote by now, and tried making some corrections. I edited chapter 1, and yeah.**

 **So let me stop my yapping, and here is chapter 4, After 500 years!**

* * *

 ** _Maxs POV_**

"After you get the value for x, you need to multiply the square root of 7, and then-" Mrs. Taormina was explaining but soon was cut off by Lissa.

"Omg, can we like, go now? The bells gonna ring in like, ten minutes, I still have to go the bathroom and re-do my make-up since this stupid school cant afford to buy an AC." All of her little minions giggled, as they scrolled through their phones.

Mrs. Taormina's face turned furious. She hated when people disrupted her and I kind of had the feeling she liked Lissa as much as I do. Please note the sarcasm. I looked to my left and realized Iggy was laughing his face off. Nudge was right next to him giggling like crazy. Nudge and I knew Lissa was about to get it.

"Well Ms. Johnson since you seem to get this lesson, why don't you come up here and do it yourself?" She questioned. My eyes widened, Lissa wasn't really the smart type, she once asked me to do her homework, well she didn't really ask she just tried to force me to do it, I said no which earned me a slap from her. A lot of people seem to like the idea of hitting me. Anyway, since I didn't do it for her, she had gotten an -F.

Lissa's face turned red but stood up anyway, while carrying her phone in her hand. She shoved the teacher out of the way as she unlocked her phone, she looked at the problem on the board and started typing it on her phone. The whole class was full blown laughing and I had to look down so no one saw the slight smile on my face.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE THIS MINUTE!" Mrs. Taormina shouted as she erased the problem we were working on.

"But why?," Lissa complained,'' You told me to do the problem I was going to do it!'' She said, serious at first but then she burst out laughing.

"If you don't fix that attitude, you will get suspended and I will contact your mother." Mrs. Taormina responded, to my shock, Lissa stopped laughing and her face turned serious as her eyes widened. I was confused, why would this be such a problem for her? If Jeb got a call from me, I wouldn't live to see the light of tomorrow.

"Ye-Yes Mrs. Taormina." She replied as she grabbed her bag and left. Thankfully the bell rung just as she closed the door. I stood up, and put all my papers back in my folder, as I was putting my things away, my pencil fell off my desk and rolled away from me. As I crouched down, clenching my teeth when my ribs screamed in protest, another hand beat me to it. I stood up as quickly as I could, not wanting to make any type of eye contact with this person. I couldn't help but peek up, wondering who had helped me.

As I looked up, I came face-to-face with Dylan.

Dylan was the schools jock and the worst kind of player. He used girls and then after a second dumped them. I absolutely hated him. I nodded my head in thanks and reached to get my pencil. He quickly put it behind his back.

"Hey, Hey, so eager to leave huh?" He asked, I narrowed my eyes, as I looked out the door wondering if I could escape. Thankfully I noticed Nudge and Iggy were still there, talking to each other, not noticing me.

Dylan looked to where I was staring, "Huh, so the loner finally found herself some friends? Tell me," He began in a quiet voice, "How much did you pay them to hang out with you?" Then he burst out laughing.

I gulped as I looked down, _breath Max, the school day is almost over._

"HELLO!? I'm speaking to you! Answer me when I speak to you." Did he _actually_ want me to answer him? I gulped

Tears came to my eyes as a sudden memory played in my mind,

 _"MAXIMUM COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jeb yelled out._

 _I quickly put my stuff to the side, daddy was speaking to me again! I was so happy, I took out the picture that I had in my backpack that I drew for him at school. Maybe he will forgive me now for whatever I had done._

 _"Coming daddy!" I yelled out, I was beaming with excitement. I ran down the stairs almost missing a step. I ran to the kitchen and saw Daddy sitting down in a chair._

 _"Yes daddy?" I asked, as I hid the picture behind my back, trying to surprise daddy._

 _"Were you late to one of you classes today?" He asked. I frowned I thought daddy was going to ask how my day went._

 _"No daddy! I wasn't late today, first I went to art, I even drew you a picture look!" I said as I was about to pull the picture from my back._

 _"Was that what I asked you? You were late today! you stupid bitch! Now tell me the truth .Were. You .Late?" He asked._

 _My mouth felt dry, I-I wasn't late today! I never lie, and he had called me the B word, mommy always told me that, that was a very bad word and I should never say it. My eyes felt watery as I looked down. He wasn't going to forgive me at all..._

 _Suddenly a hand grabbed my hair, making me look up,_

 _"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" He yelled, he was talking so fast and mad, his spit hit my face. I wiped it with the shirt. He pulling my hair was beginning to hurt.._

 _"No daddy-"_

 _"DONT CALL ME THAT!"_

 _I then started crying, I looked down and wondered when he would ever forgive me. Daddy used to be so nice to me. He used to love me. He was mean now, I think he hates me. I started crying even more when I realized that maybe he did hate me. I looked up seeing his angry face. Daddy looked scary, I dropped my picture on the floor as I ran upstairs._

 _Daddy didn't follow me_

"Max!" A voice yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Fang looking at me with a worried expression, Iggy and Nudge behind him looking guilty while looking at me with a worried expression on their faces. My face must've shown confusion because Fang suddenly spoke.

"You-You're crying." He said, confused I brought a hand up to my face, I _was_ crying, shocked I wiped my hands over my face, trying to get rid of my stupid tears. I look on the floor and realized that Dylan was crouching down rubbing his jaw, I noticed he also had a bloody nose. I looked up and realized everyone was still staring at me concerned. But what shocked me the most was Fang, he was looking at me so intensely with such concern, and protectiveness.

I twiddled with the necklace my mother gave me, every time I was nervous I did this. I looked outside, then, I looked at Iggy, I looked At Nudge, I looked at _Fang._ Then a thought came in my head, no not a thought. I knew it was happening, I was getting close to people, people are starting to care about me.

This cant be happening.

I cant get close.

I _cant._

I learned that I could never trust people ever again. Don't trust anyone, I am the only one I have. No one cares about me. I'm too broken. Don't rely on anybody in this world, they break you, they hurt you. Everyone thinks I don't talk because I'm 'emo' or a 'loner'. But they all never see that little bit of sadness in me, I guess I got better at lying. It hurts so much though, thinking someone cares about you, that someone who actually makes you feel special but then you realize you were nothing to them at all. Jeb taught me that. He taught me that extremely well.

And as I looked at all the faces in the room at this moment, I didn't want to let them break my walls, I didn't want to get hurt anymore. I was broken beyond the point fixing. No one cares. Nobody ever cared at all.

I pushed Fang and dodged Nudge and Iggy, as I ran out the door.

Away from my friends.

Away from what I once had.

* * *

 **So...What'd you think? I know this is probably a short chapter but its kinda late over her and I wanna go to bed. I'm gonna try and get another chapter up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow? If I get about 15 reviews I'll try to update more frequently. I don't know if people still use Fanfiction, I hope they do xD.**

 **Anyway, Review please. Thanks for reading and please tell me if anythings wrong here or if anything doesn't make sense. Thank you so much. Au revoir!**

 **"Don't stop dreaming just because you had a nightmare."**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAIII! My peoples! Yet another Update! :D Thanks for the reviews, you have no idea how much that encourages me to continue writing, The Life I Call Hell, thank you to the people who reviewed, now, let me shut myself up and continue with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Max's Pov**_

I ran, to where? I had no idea. The only thought in my mind was, _I had to get out of there._ I just had to. I couldn't do this anymore, Jeb was going to kill me if he found out that I met new people and I.. started hanging out with them. Ugh how could I be so _stupid?_ I was stupid to think I could _actually_ for once hang out with people, be normal, have normal friends, even for a _second,_ I wouldn't have complained.

Tears were streaming down my face only this time, I didn't bother wiping them away, new tears would just take their place. I suddenly stopped, realizing I had no clue where I was. I looked around and realized I had ended up at the park. I sniffed, this was the park my mother would take me when Jeb was at work. He always came late from work, but my mother didn't seem to care much about it. She still loved him dearly.

I headed to a swing set and sat down as I gently began rocking back and forth. Jeb used to be very kind and caring before my mother died. Every time he came home late, he brought a container of ice-cream that be brought from the way home from work. My mother and I always used to wait for him at the porch when he came home from work. But now, I hated him so much. I hate Jeb, I hate my dad. From the first moment that he yelled at me and hit me. I didn't understand because I was just a child I didn't get it at first. I had thought maybe he had hit me by _accident._ That he never meant to hurt me, but over time, I had began to understand he meant each and every one of those hits, and insults. But the thing that I most hate about him, is how be made me hate myself.

Didn't he think I already felt guilty for my mothers death? That every night, I cried myself to sleep, not only because of Jeb's new attitude towards me, but because of how much I missed my mother and because of the sadness and guilt I struggled to keep inside me every day. I know I should have died instead of my mother, I knew it was my fault why my mother died. And I absolutely hated myself for it. But in the end, it was Jeb who insulted me. It was him who hit me. It was him who neglected me. It was all him. Abut those time when he told me I would grow up to be useless, unloving, and just a waste of space?

 _That was all me._

* * *

 ** _Fangs Pov_**

It was a total shock seeing Max like that. Her eyes fearful, untrusting. As if someone had hurt her. But I couldn't explain the blinding rage that went through me when I saw Dylan messing with her. I knew Max hated me but I couldn't let someone like _Dylan_ messing with Max. Something had changed with Max. I could tell everyday, when I first saw her in the morning. She was quiet, seemed more sensitive about things and people. She didn't talk at all during school. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the last class, she bolted right out of the room, I once followed her, wanting to speak to her, ask her how she was doing, I followed her, but I wasn't able to talk to her. I saw her get into Jeb Batchelder's car. I looked closely and saw him _slap_ her but I shook my head, just thinking that I must have seen bad or it was just the lighting. And, I hadn't seen her mutter a single _word_ throughout the day, and not even the day before that or the day before.

But just now, Dylan almost _hit_ her and all she had done was close her eyes and back away. It shocked to the point where I asked Max's new friends, Iggy and Nudge what had happened.

"We were just waiting for her, it was the end of class and Nudge and I were talking. I didn't see what Max did." Iggy had said.

"OMG what did he do?! Iggy and I were just speaking to each other waiting for Max to pack her stuff all up so we could walk with each other. Do you know Dylan? Had Max and Dylan ever dated? Had Dylan hit her!? Omg I'm gonna murder that ass..." Nudge had said speaking on and on. I was extremely concerned now, Nudge and Iggy didn't know a thing. Max had run off to who knows where? And here I was, waiting for an answer to hit me in the face. Like the idiot that I am.

I looked at Dylan who was leaning against the wall rubbing his jaw, sadly I hadn't broken, but that bastard didn't even leave, just stood there waiting for one of us to say or come up with something. Before I could stop myself, I went up to him and punched him once again in the jaw, erasing the stupid smirk he had on his face. Only this time, I'm pretty sure I had broken his jaw.

"Fang!" Nudge yelled out. I ignored her, picking Dylan up by his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I hissed at his face.

He smiled, and once again I had a sudden urge to hit him in the face, "Ooh is lover boy angry I almost won Maxie over? Don't worry, we could both share her." He said, red blinded my vision as I let go of his shirt and punched him in the face and stomach.

"Fang STOP IT!" Yelled Nudge as she ran over to me and tried pulling me off her, as she saw she wasn't doing anything she yelled out. "Iggy help me!"

Iggy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was and ran over to me, succeeding on pulling me off Dylan. As I stood, I spit in Dylan's face and kicked him once more.

''Fang, jeez stop, calm down." Iggy said letting go of me.

"Fang," Nudge spoke quietly, "Let him go, he's not worth it."

"You're right," I spoke, "He's not."

Since I had taken care of Dylan, I had only one goal right now. Finding Max.

* * *

 _ **Max's Pov**_

Do it Max.

Do it.

Do it _now._

I had left the swing set and entered the forest that was in back of the park. I was sitting down on the wet, dirty ground.

I was holding my left hand, and with my right hand I was holding a thin blade over my wrist. When I had ran from the school, I had picked up my bag that was on the floor, which had some concealers to hide the bruises and a blade.

 _I give up._ I thought, _I give up, darkness wins, Jeb wins._

 _Do it you coward!_ My entire mind said, but a small portion of my mind was screaming, _Don't do it, you're stronger then this._

No I wasn't.

 _Do it_

 _Don't do it_

 _Do it! You killed your own mother_

 _It wasn't your fault.._

 _Your own father he hates you, what more proof do you need?_

 _He's hurting..._

 _Do you see anybody in this world that cares for you? Anybody who would grief for you death?_

My caring side had nothing to say about this.

I clenched my teeth, looking at my smooth pale skin. Jeb hasn't hurt me here yet...

I will do it fro him.

I cut, while tears ran down my face.

 _This, this is what you deserve..._

* * *

 **Jeez... this was extremely hard for me to write. With Fang and Max it was kinda hard, It was hard getting Fangs personality and character. And with Max? That's a whole different story. So Max.. cut herself for the first time. Please don't get mad at me, it just building up the plot for when Fang either does or doesn't find out Max is getting abused by Jeb.**

 **Like always, please review! And if you're confused about anything, let me know, Mistakes? Let me know, Gonna give me food? LET ME KNOW!**

 **Alright! Adios amigos!**

 **"Stop crossing oceans for the people who wouldn't even jump in puddles fro you."**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note** **Yeah yeah, cue the groans**

 **Hello my fellow humans and readers! I know an authors note, sorry, I myself hate these but I wanted to ask yall a question.**

 **Which is,**

 **"Is everyone enjoying the stories?"**

 **Every time I post a chapter a question always pops in my mind, I ask myself if you guys would love the story and understand it. I love writing, its my favorite hobby, which I hope all of you would understand where I'm coming from. I know there are some grammar mistakes here and there, and I'll do my best to fix those mistakes.**

 **But, I wanna hear from you guys, are you enjoying the story? Please be honest about it, I would like to do everything in my will to make this story better for all of you guys and for a better understanding of it.**

 **Tell me if there is anything that doesn't make sense, which I'm truly sorry about it, I hadn't posted in a few months so my memory need a refresher.**

 **Please, in the reviews/comments whatever yall wanna call it, tell me I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Thanks,**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So sorry! It took me years to update! I'm sorry if some of the information here is incorrect, I re-read my chapters to keep up with what I've written, I present to you! This chapter!**

* * *

 _Max's POV_

I walked to my house. Feeling numb. Not paying attention to any of my surroundings. My wrist tingled a little. But I didn't feel anything from what I had just done. No relief, no happiness, no anger. I felt nothing. My wrist was bleeding, over my long-sleeved shirt, thankfully it was a grayish-blackish hoodie I had put on.

"Max!" came a voice behind me.

 _Go away please._

I ignored it, like I said I didn't feel anything. I didn't care. I skipped most of my classes today. Jeb's gonna be so happy with me. Ha, did you catch the sarcasm? I laughed bitterly, after everything that just happened. I still have the sense to joke around? Something really is wrong with me.

"Max!" the same voice spoke, a hand landed on my shoulder, turning me around.

 _Fang._

I looked at him blankly, a part of me was surprised on seeing him, while another part of me didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be able to _sleep._ For a long time. Not be afraid.

"Max are you okay?" Fangs voice came, his face was twisted in concern. His eyes. His _eyes,_ were filled with concern? But this time, the concern didn't leave his eyes. A bunch of emotions seemed to be overwhelming him.

He was still looking at me, expecting an answer.

 _Am I okay?_ Okay?

"Fang'' I mumbled under my breath, still looking at him.

"What? What did you say?" He asked, seeming happy that I had been able to say something.

After a few moments, he noticed I wasn't going to reply.

He turned his head, "Yo! I found her."

My eyebrows moved in confusion. Found me? I'm more lost then I've ever been. Im not found. I don't think I'll ever be 'found'. I;m always just going to be a lost person in the sea. Surrounded by millions of people, but still feeling lost.

Nudge and Iggy came running towards us, out of breath. "Great!,'' gasped Iggy, ''Max, are... are you okay?"

Nudge looked at me, her face was itched with concerned, ''Max, what happened?''

I stared at her, blankly as I had done with Fang, my breath seemed to be coming out in pants. I felt all 3 faces staring at me, concerned. Nudge looked at me all over then gasped.

"Fang!''

Fang quickly turned to her, "What, whats wrong?"

"H-her w-wrist. Its bleeding!'' She exclaimed.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. The pain seemed to have intensified even more then before, overwhelming me. I swayed at my feet. My head beginning to ache.

Fang turned to me, eyes alarming, grabbing my hand. I struggled against his hold. Tears starting come out of my eyes, my breath coming in short gasps. But I was no match for his strength

"Shit. Max! What the hell did you do? Idiot! '' He yelled as he pulled up my sleeve. His eyes seemed frightful. He took off the jacket he was wearing, and tied it around my hand.

"Ig! Call 911. Hurry before she passes out!"

Iggy fumbled with his phone as he took it out, his hands shaking, Nudge was beginning to cry out of fear.

My vision started to get blurry.

"Max? Max come on stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Please?'' Fang begged.

And all of a sudden, just like that. It started to rain. The sound of sirens began, and Iggy had kneeled next to me, talking to be also. But I was unable to hear anything.

A few seconds, I noticed a white shadow over Fangs shoulder. And a deep shiver seemed to go down my spine.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this update is so short! I promise that I'll make the next one longer! Can I get up to 35 reviews please? It'll show me your enjoying the story so far!**

 **Thanks for reading my wonderful readers!**

"We accept the love we think we deserve." - S. C

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Long time so see! Heres chapter... something... is it 8?

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I stared behind Fang's shoulder. As a feeling of a sadness passed through me.

She smiled at me, dimples at each corner. Seeing her, here, made me want to start crying.

"But," my voice cracked, "but... y-you're dead."

She grabbed my hand, as tears began to roll down my cheek.

"My baby. I'm so sorry for leaving you. _Mi hija_. This may be a strange question, but how is everything?" she said.

I hugged her, as I cried into my shoulder, "Mommy. Mommy, mommy I miss you. He... he doesn't love me anymore. He _hates_ me. Mom please, I can't live in this hell anymore. Please take me with you. I can't survive another day here. I don't wanna be alive anymore. Everyone hates me. I don't want any of this anymore."

She stroked my hair, "Honey, if... if what has happened, hadn't happened I may have- No. My Max, you have a whole life ahead of you."

"I don't. People hate me-"

"You've made new friends. Have you not? Nudge, Iggy, even Fang. You have to wake up honey. You... you can't give up. You have no idea how much I miss you. But don't ever forget, I am _always_ right beside you."

I shook my head, "I don't wanna wake up. I don't wanna leave you. Don't you... don't you wanna stay with me?" I asked.

She took a breath in, "More than anything in the entire world. But you must go my angel. Remember, when you feel like giving up, just remember why you held on so long in the first place. I love my baby."

She began to fade. I screamed, as I tried to grab her hand.

"No! Don't leave me! Please! Mommy please don't leave me..." I looked at the place that she had been standing in. My heart feeling heavier than ever.

Why do I have to return to the hell I live in? I could stay here and never wake up. I'd be with the only person I've ever known and loved, and the only one who has ever actually loved me. And she was gone.

"Mom... why did you have to leave me?"

* * *

" _Max_." a voice said.

I looked around me, trying to find the source of the voice.

" _Max_. Please wake up..."

I was confused on who it was.

"Max. It's me. Fang, your... your best friend." his voice seemed hoarse.

I looked down at my hands, as I fidgeted. He wasn't my friend anymore. He had made that pretty clear.

"Max. The doctor said...they... they saw all those bruises. They're pinning this on Jeb, since he's the only one you've ever really stayed with. Is that... is that true Max? Why didn't you tell me," his voice cracked and I heard him sniff. Was he crying? "I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this Max. How could that bastard do this? Your _father_. Oh Max, why didn't you tell me?"

 _You wouldn't have cared_ , I thought. I had tried once, and you had completely ignored it. Did you not believe me? Or were you simply not paying attention? I learn things the first time, if people don't want to deal with me, I don't try again. The memory still fresh in my mind,

 _As Fang continued to text away in his phone, I waved my feet in the air, as I fidgeted in my seat. How was I gonna tell him this? I didn't know how to start._

 _"Fang...?" I began._

 _He made a hum of acknowledgement, but he didn't stop looking at his phone. My confidence started to waver._

 _"I...I have to tell you something really important."_

 _"Okay." He stated simply, but didn't stop texting._

 _"Could you, put your phone down. I promise it's important."_

 _"I can listen to you, just speak." his tone in a annoyed one._

 _"Okay... yesterday... Jeb did something... I, I dont know how to say it but he... he did something... he-"_

 _"Can you just spit it out?" he snapped._

 _I flinched at his tone._

 _"Jeb hurt-"_

 _His phone began to ring, as he glanced at me, "I need to take this. What did you want to say. Make it quick."_

 _My squeezed my eyes shut, as I forced a smile. "Nothing. It's not important. I need to go, I'll see you at school." I forced out._

 _He nodded as he answered the call, his face lighting up, "Hey Lissa. Yeah? Oh no I'm not doing anything."_

 _I turned as I began walking down the lane, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall._

He didn't care then, why would he have cared now? It was impossible.

"Max. Could you ever forgive me?" Fang said, and I heard him begin to cry.

* * *

 **Hola! Bonjour! Hello!**

 **Okay... how was this one? I didn't proof read it I'm sorry. My schedules really tight right now. And I managed to write this chapter. I tried to read past chapters since I forgot what I had written. #1 author huh?**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, could we get to 35 reviews? :D I'll try to update as soon as I can again.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


End file.
